Hufflepuff Fairness
by agentmoppet
Summary: Ernie Macmillan makes the alarming discovery that Cedric Diggory - the true Hogwarts champion - is cheating in the Triwizard Tournament! What will Ernie do about it? A Hufflepuff x Hufflepuff friendship story written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction competition, Season Three


**_A/N_**

**_Written for Round 2 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Season 3). _**

**_Beater 1 for the Wimbourne Wasps. _**

**_Prompts:_**

**_Ernie MacMillan and Cedric Diggory (a Hufflepuff x Hufflepuff friendship)  
6\. (emotion) shock  
10\. (phrase) a piece of cake_**

Ernie Macmillan stopped walking and stepped quickly back into a nearby alcove. He wasn't normally one for hiding in corridors and listening in on conversations, but there was an unmistakable air of secrecy surrounding the two people around the corner, and they were standing between Ernie and the quickest route to the Hufflepuff common room.

His curiosity got the better of him. He leaned closer to the corner of the stone walls and listened carefully.

"Why are you telling me this?" he heard Cedric Diggory say quietly.

Professor Moody chuckled. "As I told young Potter, cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been. Now I don't show favouritism, so it's only right to give you some good, _general_ advice for the second task, just like I gave Potter for the first."

Ernie froze in shock. Was Cedric _cheating_? There was silence. Ernie strained himself to listen closer, but whatever communication was occurring wasn't verbal. The shuffle of feet nearing the corner alerted him to his impending discovery, and he backed hastily into the alcove once again.

Cedric walked past without even a glance Ernie's way. He was clearly too deep in thought to notice anyone hiding in the shadows. Ernie waited several moments before peeking out to see if the Professor was still in sight. He was nowhere to be seen. Ernie hesitated. The path to the common room was clear, so he could easily leave without being spotted. It was well after dinner and most students would already be in bed. Ernie had been using an abandoned classroom for charms practice and had lost track of time. Now he was well and truly ready to sleep.

He looked back in the direction Cedric had taken, toward the staircase leading straight to the fifth floor. He couldn't really walk away from what he'd just heard, could he? He made a quick decision and chased after Cedric.

Ernie found him climbing the stairs, still too distracted to notice anything around him. Ernie followed quietly. When they reached the fifth floor, Cedric walked toward the statue of Boris the Bewildered and Ernie suddenly remembered that the Prefect's bathroom was on this floor. If Cedric went in there, Ernie would lose him.

"Hey," he called out.

Cedric gave a start and turned around. He had obviously had no idea Ernie was behind him. When he saw who had spoken, he looked confused, but no less guilty.

Ernie drew himself up. "I wouldn't have thought you were a cheater," he said sharply.

Cedric looked around quickly, making sure no one was nearby.

"Keep it down," he muttered. He looked back at Ernie and seemed to be struggling with some decision. "Come in here," he said, gesturing to the fourth door to the left of the statue. "We can talk in private."

Ernie sniffed but followed Cedric to the door, hearing him mutter the password "pine fresh".

They stepped through and Ernie stopped, stunned. It wasn't a bath, it was a pool. What looked like a hundred golden taps surrounded the tub, which glinted softly as if it were made of gold.

Cedric shut the door and walked over to Ernie, who was standing at the edge of the bath. He looked a little sheepish when he noticed what had caught Ernie's attention.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good deal," he said quietly.

Ernie sniffed again and turned to face him. "You're a Hufflepuff," he said. "We value hard work, patience, loyalty and _fair play_." He glared at Cedric. "You're cheating."

Ernie couldn't explain it, but he felt personally betrayed. He had spent so long convincing everyone that Cedric was the true Hogwarts champion – not that people had needed much convincing, considering he was the true Hogwarts champion – and now he discovered Cedric was a base cheater. That he and Harry were taking tips from Professor Moody, of all people.

Cedric looked uncomfortable. "It's not like that," he said, although even he didn't sound convinced. "Everyone cheats. Technically it's only fair if I _do_ take extra advice." He looked pleadingly at Ernie, before suddenly running his hand through his hair and sitting down on the edge of the bath. "No," he said, sighing. "You're right."

Ernie tried to maintain his disapproving stance, but found it surprisingly difficult when Cedric was looking so defeated. He paused before sitting down next to him. For the first time in his life, Ernie found he didn't have anything to say.

"This is the last time," Cedric said quietly, taking the golden egg out of his bag and turning it over in his hands. Ernie had seen it before, when Cedric had showed them all in the common room after surviving the first task, but it was still as mesmerising as the first time. "It's so I can help Harry."

Ernie frowned. "Help Harry?!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself. "Why would you help Harry? If he so desperately needs more attention, let him get it by failing at the tasks, that's what I say. Arrogant sod."

Ernie was surprised to see something like anger flash in Cedric's eyes. Cedric was always so calm, it was slightly alarming to see him angry.

"That's what my father said," Cedric said quietly. "But I don't think he's right." He looked at Ernie. "I don't think _you're_ right. Harry helped me with the first task. He didn't have to, but he did. Somehow, he knew it was dragons, and he knew all the other champions knew except for me. So he went out of his way to tell me, because it was what he felt was fair." Cedric shrugged. "It might not exactly be a Hufflepuff sense of fair play," he said with a wry grin. "But it is a Gryffindor sense of fair. And I wouldn't feel right if I couldn't return the favour."

Ernie paused.

Cedric grinned completely then. "And I had no idea how to open the egg," he admitted.

Ernie laughed. "Well," he said slowly. "I suppose that makes sense." He studied the bathroom, thinking through what Cedric had just told him about Harry. "It surprises me that Harry helped you," he said finally. "I would have thought he'd take any advantage he could."

Cedric shook his head. "I don't think he's like that. I don't think he put his name in at all."

Ernie fiddled uncomfortably with his _POTTER STINKS_ badge.

Cedric sighed and leaned back on his hands. "But my father won't listen when I tell him that. You know he's thinking of going to the Prophet to give an interview?"

Ernie blinked in surprise. "What for?"

"To 'represent the other side of the story'," he muttered, clearly ashamed. "He thinks I don't have enough press."

"Well, you don't," Ernie said carefully. "You're the Hogwarts champion. You signed up for this, didn't you imagine it being a little different? Even if he didn't put his name in the cup, Harry has still come through and stolen your spotlight."

Cedric shook his head. "Not really. If anything, he's given me more attention. Without him, I would have been just one of the three champions, and unless I won, I wouldn't have had any more attention than the others. But this way, I have so many people getting indignant on my behalf that even if they barely mention me in the papers, everyone is still talking about me."

Ernie had never thought of it that way. "I suppose," he said slowly, not entirely convinced. "But-"

"I have just as much of a chance of winning this as anyone else," Cedric interrupted. "If I want the attention of a winner, then I need to win. I haven't been jibbed out of anything. If anything, Harry's the one who's pulled the short straw. Would you really want to be competing in the tournament as a fourth year?"

Ernie thought about it. He had to admit, the first task had shocked him. He knew he wouldn't have been able to perform a Summoning Charm like Harry had. And if Harry hadn't pulled it off... When it came down to it, Cedric's argument was really very logical. And very Hufflepuff.

"I suppose you're right," Ernie said, giving a nod. "You'd just better make sure you win," he said with a grin.

Cedric smiled, and then reached out to tap his finger against the _POTTER STINKS_ badge clipped to Ernie's robes, giving Ernie a meaningful look. Ernie cleared his throat before removing the badge and sticking it in his pocket.

"Fair point," Ernie muttered. "So what are you meant to do with the egg?" He waved his hand at the offending item.

"Stick it under water," Cedric said dubiously. He pulled his wand out of his bag and waved it at the taps. Several of them turned on and soon the bath was filled with warm, scented water. Cedric waved the taps off and shared a glance with Ernie. "Here goes nothing," he said, and shoved the egg under water.

Ernie and Cedric gasped as the egg cracked open beneath the water. Music reached their ears, but it was too soft to hear.

"Under water!" Cedric yelped, and leaped into the bath, fully clothed. Ernie followed a split second later, sticking his head under the water next to Cedric.

When the song had finished, Ernie spluttered his way to the surface for a deep breath. He hadn't been able to take a proper breath before diving under. Apparently, neither had Cedric, as they both coughed and choked their way back to normal breathing.

"Well that sounds promising," Ernie said. "You only have to find something."

Cedric looked, if possible, even more concerned than before.

"What's wrong?" Ernie asked.

Cedric shrugged before looking up to meet Ernie's eyes. "It's just a feeling," he said quietly. "'We've taken what you'll sorely miss'. I know the tasks are meant to be difficult and dangerous, but the whole tournament feels kind of off, you know?"

Ernie shook his head, water dripping into his eyes. "No," he said. "I have no idea what you mean."

Cedric pulled a face. "It's like this whole thing with Harry. People are so caught up in believing he did or didn't put his name in the cup, that no one seems to be asking who else might have done it and why. These tasks are so dangerous, they could easily kill us and no one would question what happened. I just wonder if someone isn't trying to do just that. Either to kill Harry, or to use Harry as a distraction and do something worse. I've been trying to research what kind of spells or rituals need four victims, and whether Harry in particular might mean something, but-" he shrugged, cutting himself off. "I don't want to make people panic," he finished quietly. "And there's only so much of that stuff you can research in secret."

Ernie shut his mouth, suddenly realising it had dropped open in shock. Cedric didn't want to make people panic. Well, talking about dark rituals was definitely going to make people panic. Cedric sounded absolutely paranoid.

"Well," Ernie said lightly. "The school did survive a basilisk." He clapped his hand on Cedric's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll all be fine."

Cedric laughed. "You're probably right. And, I don't know, I feel like even if something does happen, it will be okay. My father is always going on about the dark days of You Know Who, and how we stood up to fight him. It makes me proud to think of good standing to fight against evil, even if we're outnumbered." He looked suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away. It's late at night, and I have a lot on my mind, obviously," he trailed off.

Ernie studied him thoughtfully. "No," he said, "You're right. It is something to be proud of, good standing against evil." He laughed nervously. "Although, I can't help but think if it was me I'd probably be blown away before I could do a thing to stop it."

Cedric shrugged. "It's the fighting that matters," he said. "The fact that you're willing to fight at all, not how well you do in the end."

Ernie shivered, and became suddenly very aware that he was standing in a rapidly cooling bathtub wearing sodding wet clothes. He climbed out. "Well, this got very deep very quickly," he said, attempting to dry his wet robes with a hot-air charm.

Cedric laughed and climbed out as well. "Lack of sleep," he said, drying his clothes off too.

When they were both somewhat dryer, Cedric picked up the egg and slipped it back into his bag.

"Thank you for listening," he said. "Sorry to burden you with all of that at the end. It was nice to have someone to talk to, though."

"Any time," Ernie said with a smile. "Try not to be so maudlin about it all," he advised. "You can't predict the future, so it's best to just enjoy the present."

Cedric grinned at that. "You have a point. I'll definitely enjoy the Yule Ball anyway. I'm taking Cho Chang."

"Lucky," Ernie complained as they walked to the door. "Well, I promise I won't tell anyone about Professor Moody." He laid a hand solemnly over his chest. "Good luck with figuring out exactly what to do for the second task."

"Yeah," Cedric said, wrinkling his nose. "I think I'll come back another time and have a proper bath with the egg. Mull it over. Although you have to pick your moments with this bathroom." He looked around carefully. "I swear a student's ghost comes here sometimes."

Ernie looked around, but couldn't see anything. "Well, maybe think it over quickly," he suggested with a grin. "Shouldn't be too hard to work out. You only have to find something."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Yeah, find my most precious possession in under an hour or I'll lose it forever. Should be a piece of cake."

Ernie laughed. They left the bathroom together and headed back to the common room, parting ways for their separate dormitories.

"Let me know if you need another chat," Ernie said as they waved good night. "Eggs, dark rituals, I'm open to anything."

Cedric laughed and gave him a wave. "I'll remember. And I'll make sure to focus more on the present, too."

Ernie quickly dressed for bed and slipped between the sheets, definitely ready for sleep. As he was drifting off, he decided that he hoped Cedric would win the Triwizard cup, not because he was the true Hogwarts champion, but because he was remarkably brave and decent. Ernie rather thought he deserved to win.


End file.
